


You and Me

by skyz



Series: Canyons of Steel [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyz/pseuds/skyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a moment between Rachel and Santana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

Santana realized she was staring and looked away quickly. She cleared her throat uncomfortable with the warm feeling rising in her chest.

"Are you okay?" asked Rachel while still staring up at the sky.

"I'm fine," Santana couldn't help the strained sound of her voice. Santana’s fingers twitched at her side. She felt really uncomfortable—well not uncomfortable exactly; she wasn’t sure just how she felt. It was weird. She felt weird. She rubbed her hands against her jean clad thighs and focused on breathing.

She was acutely aware of just how close she was sitting next to Rachel. That if she just shifted her hand slightly her fingers could skim across the skin of Rachel’s wrist.

She thought around for something to say. 

"Why are you so optimistic? The world sucks."

"Not always. Sometimes the world can be surprising and sometimes you get gifts you'd never even expect," Rachel said softly.

Santana knew it was sappy and ridiculous but the way Rachel was looking at her made Santana want to kiss the hell out of her.

So she did. 

And then they were sliding down the wall and to the floor. In that moment Santana conceded that a kiss could be romantic.


End file.
